Ice Crown Server Wikia:Administrators
NOTICE: This wiki is under review as a candidate for a new policy, but has not yet been formally adopted. Information can be founded on Wikia, if you need help about adopting the wiki. The Adaptation are included sometime if the person who admin, as well the founder. But, the Administrator must needs to be help if the User Rights are included with Administrator. If you check the Bureaucrat mark, you won't back again unless you have contact the Staff Fandom/Wikia. Administrators are users who have proved themselves to be a very reliable editor of the wiki and have worked their way up to become an administrator. They are usually the most reliable members of the community and can be contacted with queries. Here are Major Users that included for Ice Crown Server Wiki. Administrators |} What admins can do *Add, edit and delete categories and forums on the discussion board (wikiforum-admin) *Allowed to use web chat (webchat) *Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) *Block other users from editing (block) *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) *Create new and edit existing awards (awardsmanage) *Create new and edit existing gifts (giftadmin) *Create new user accounts (createaccount) *Delete pages (delete) *Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) *Do string replacements on the entire wiki (replacetext) *Edit and delete threads and replies on the discussion board (wikiforum-moderator) *Edit interwiki data (interwiki) *Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) *Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Edit the user interface (editinterface) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Import pages from other wikis (import) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Mass delete pages (nuke) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages (move) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) *Overwrite existing files (reupload) *Patrol pages (patroller) *Perform captcha triggering actions without having to go through the captcha (skipcaptcha) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Remove user's avatars (avatarremove) *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Submit a trackback (trackback) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *Undelete a page (undelete) *Update other users' social profiles (editothersprofiles) *Upload files (upload) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) What Admins cannot Do This Source is from WikiSimpsons *Tell the users what to do and force them to do it. *Make a big decision without consulting the community first. *Get away with vandalism, spam or personal attacking other users. Breaking these rules If you notice an admin breaking any of these rules, firstly tell the admin that they are breaking these rules. If they continue to break these rules or any other rule on the wiki, a Bureaucrat should take care of them. Using IP Using the IP Address is optional, But the Staff Wikia/Fandom will not allowed if you use Anonymox, which indicates it's spam. Besides, if you experiencing problems the site for Wikia, you should use the Anonymox, So it should be fine. But Watch out for Different IP Address, it would be blocked only 1 year or some Staff Wikia/Fandom will reported on VSTF. If you use the IP Address, you can't: * Uploading Files * Editing or Creating Templates * Adding Videos * Require all contributors to log in is enabled for any wiki. ** IP Address can allowed if you edit on Simpsons Wiki. You can Register Wikia, but it's free and optional, You may also continuing Edit any pages using IP Address. Category:Ice Crown Server Wikia policies